Loveless
by Riska Sri Rahayu
Summary: "Ketika semua rasa yang kau miliki menghilang dan pergi untuk ku."-Sungmin- OneShoot, Sungmin Side. RnR Pleas


Titlle: Loveless

Pairing : KyuMin

Summry: "_Ketika semua rasa yang kau miliki menghilang dan pergi untuk ku."-Sungmin-_

N/B: Aneh, Gaje, Typo(s), YAOI, OCC, dan lain-lain

Don't Bash Don't Like Don't Read

Song: Loveless – Yamashita Tomohisa

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

/^_^\

Musim dingin tahun ini, aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun –kekasih ku- . Tepat di sebuah restoran yang cukup nyaman di pinggir Kota Seoul, jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat lebih lima menit waktu yang tepat untuk makan malam.

"Oh ya, Minnie. Besok sepertinya aku banyak ada urusan" ujar Kyuhyun, aku memandang pria tampan yang sedang memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap. Ia mengatakan itu tampa memandang ku.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepala ku meskipun aku yakin dia tidak akan melihat ku.

Setelah makan malam, aku dan Kyuhyun pergi ke salah satu taman kecil yang jaraknya tidak cukup jauh dari Restoran. Kami berjalan kaki, aku berjalan di sampingnya dengan tampa sepatah katapun. Aku dan Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan perjalan kami.

Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi taman, Kyuhyun membelikan ku satu gelas kopi hangat. Ia tidak memandang ku sama sekali, untuk hari ini. saat berbicara, bahkan dia selalu mengalihkan pandangan-Nya dan aku tahu alasan mengapa dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan-Nya.

Itu karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan tentang perpisahaan.

"Minnie, aku ingin memberikan ini kepada mu" aku memandang sebuah cincin perak yang Kyuhyun berikan kepada ku, aku mengambilnya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memasangkan-Nya di jari manis tangan kiri ku. Aku melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum, sambil menudukan kepalanya. Mungkin karena ini adalah hadiah pertama dan terakhirnya untuk ku.

Aku mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum saat ia untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini memandang ku, dengan wajah terlihat sedikit merona.

"Minnie ini tempat umum, kau ingin semua orang melihatnya" ujar Kyuhyun, aku tersenyum lalu memandangi kembali cinci perak yang Kyuhyun berikan kepada ku.

Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi ku, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tersenyum lalu kami tertawa bersama.

_Pertama aku tidak menyadari pertanda bahwa meskipun bayangan dari diri kita semakin dekat, namun hati kita semakin menjauh._Dan sekarang aku menyadarinya.

Tawa kami berhenti setelah aku melihat seorang wanita menghampiri aku dan Kyuhyun, aku memandang wanita cantik di hadapan kami yang sedang tersenyum dan tidak sayang sekali dia memandang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-ku.

"Oppa" wanita itu memanggil Kyuhyun, aku hanya diam memandang wanita yang sejak dua bulan yang lalu aku ketahui bernama Yuri.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun memandang ku, ia memandang ku dengan penuh arti. Aku tahu Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu. Apa yang kau pikiran saat ini, adalah bagaimana cara untuk merangkai kata-kata perpisahaan.

"Ak-u" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan ku erat, ia mengusap tangan ku lembut. Aku tetap tersenyum dan mencoba untuk menerima semua apa yang ia putuskan untuk saat ini dan selamanya.

"Cukup katakana selamat tinggal, Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap ku, Kyuhyun memandang ku dengan ragu.

Aku menunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada ku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meluruskan dengan cara dan ucapan ku.

"Kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai, cinta mu sudah hilang untuk ku. Dan karena itu aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata dan cara untuk menahan mu agar tidak pergi dari ku. Cukup ucapkan selamat tinggal dan semua ini akan berakhir"

Aku mencoba menahan air mata ku agar tidak mengalir, Kyuhyun memandang ku lalu menundukan kepalanya, lalu aku dapat melihat ia menangis.

"Maaf"

Permintaan maaf dan menangis, menjadi sebuah penyesalan Kyuhyun –ku rasa- dan hal ini yang membuat aku ingin memeluknya. Aku memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan kami, setelah aku melepasakan pelukan ku. Aku bisa merasakan tangan ku kosong dan rasanya dingin, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan ku.

"Selamat tinggal" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengucapkan kata yang aku tunggu, aku tersenyum membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Yuri wanita yang aku ketahui kembali, bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun-ku, yang sudah ku lepas beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang Kyuhyun bukan Kyuhyun-ku lagi tapi orang lain untuk ku, karena aku bukan lagi orang yang ia cintai.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu dan kasih sayang yang kau berikan Kyuhyun-ah. Ak-u mencintai mu" ujar ku, aku tetap tersenyum, sebelum lembaran-lembaran memori kita berubah menjadi moment yang akan menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman ku, lalu ia pergi dengan cinta yang baru, dan kisah yang baru dengan orang lain yang ia cintai tapi sayang sekali orang yang ia bukan aku.

Aku sendiri baik-baik saja disini, tapi itu adalah kebohongan pertama ku. Sesungguhnya rasanya sakit, sakit hingga aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali kepada ku, dan sungguh Kyuhyun sangat berarti untuk ku, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk berhenti mencintainya walaupun aku tidak bisa. Saat Kyuhyun dan Yuri hilang dari pandangan ku, aku menangis, menangis karena kebodohan ku dan kesakitan yang aku rasakan. Aku berpura-pura kuat di hadapan Kyuhyun, karena aku mencintainya.

Meskipun aku dan Kyuhyun berpisah, meskipun akan ada penyesalan dan aku merasakan-Nya itu adalah bukti kebersamaan kita, karena Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah pemikiran dan perasaan bahwa Kyuhyun sungguh berarti dalam hidup ku, dalam setiap deruh nafas dan detak jantung ku.

Aku disini bersama kenangan aku dan Kyuhyun, agar aku tidak melupakan dan memang tidak mungkin bisa melupakan sketsa semua musim yang telah kita lewati bersama dengan tawa dan cinta, aku akan menyimpan semuanya dalam hidup ku seraya menyaksikan Kyuhyun menyambut masa depan yang baru, bersama cinta barunya.

Musim dingin tahun ini adalah musim terakhir aku dan Kyuhyun melewati musim, karena semua cerita cinta sudah berakhir.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi ku lalu aku pergi beranjak pergi dengan membawa cinta dan kesakitan ku. Di musim dingin ini, adalah saksi dimana aku melepaskan Kyuhyun, demi kebahagian-Nya karena aku Lee Sungmin sungguh-sungguh mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku mencintai dengan cara berbeda"

FIN

Thanks yang udah mau baca, oh ini perasaan saya yang mencoba untuk melepaskan seseorang dan mencoba melupakan dan mengenangan kenangan-kenangan yang tidak dapat saya lupakan. /malah curhat -.-/

Hahahahaha Xd


End file.
